Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is identical to the sound effect Hollywoodedge, Dolphins Chirping TE015902 which can be found on The Edge Edition Volume 1. Info *'First recorded': 1963 *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': MGM (1963-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': August 14, 1963 *'First heard': Flipper *'Area used': Worldwide The sound effect is made by a doctored song of a kookaburra; it is edited to be high pitched and sped up. Originally an MGM sound effect; it debuted in the 1963 film, Flipper. In 1990, The Hollywood Edge added it to The Premiere Edition Volume 1 library. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. Today, it is heard in more than hundreds of media. Sound Effect Description Dolphin; Chirps / Vocals, Classic, Close Perspective. Debuted in 1963 with the film "Flipper". Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Similar Variations Dolphins Chirping TE015902 Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Memories of Boom-Boom Mountain.") * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The List.") * Arthur (Heard once in "The Shore Thing.") * The Backyardigans (Heard in "The Great Dolphin Race.") * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Heard once in "All Paws on Deck".) * Boy Meets World (Heard only in "The Happiest Show on Earth".) * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Buhdouble Trouble.") * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "The Wig of Why.") * Catscratch (Heard once in "Mall Adjusted.") * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "It's My Party.") * Clone High (Heard once in "Gate Expectations.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Ocean Commotion.") * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Flipper (1964 TV series) * The Fairly OddParents (First used in "Action Packed".) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * Glove and Boots * Gravity Falls (Used within Mermando in "The Deep End" and Aoshima in "The Inconveniencing.") * Harold and the Purple Crayon (Heard once in "Harold and the Purple Crayon.") * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Sandcastle Badge.") * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Weather or Not.") * Johnny Test * Kappa Mikey * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * The Loud House * The Lion Guard (Heard in "Dragon Island".) * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Whale Tale.") * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Mickey Mouse * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Making the Grade.") * Nature Cat (Heard once in "Ocean Commotion.") * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Heard once in "Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China.") * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping.") * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard in "Everybody Likes Rad?") * Oswald (Heard once in "Sleepover.") * Out of Jimmy's Head * Paid Off With Michael Torpey (Heard only in "First Generation to Grace the Halls of Higher Learning," during "Seuss or Sauce.") * Paper Port (Heard in "La niña pez") * Pecola * Pickle and Peanut * The Powerpuff Girls * Power Rangers * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Turkey on the Town.") * The Replacements * Robot Chicken * Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Be Like Tufflips.") * Sesame Street (Heard once in "My Animal Books" and "Circus Alphabet.") * Stanley (Heard once in "Dolphin Talk") * The Simpsons * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Squirrel Boy * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard twice in "Royal Pain;" heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation;" used for Johnny Blowhole in "The Bounce Lounge.") * Super Mario World * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Pyramid Scheme" and "Pirates.") * Total Drama Island (Heard briefly in "Brunch of Disgustingness.") * Unikitty * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) (Heard once in "Space Race.") * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About.") * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Moo-Moo's Snoozity Snooze.") * Zoey 101 Movies * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) (Used as sounds for Bananostriches.) * The Final Destination (2009) (Used when the stock car slips on oil.) * Flipper (1963) * Flipper's Great Adventure (1964) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Inside Out (2015) * The Karate Kid (2010) (Heard once from the television showing the Chinese-dubbed version of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III".) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Normal Pitched and High Pitched) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Love Wrecked (2005) * Madagascar (2005) * Mary Poppins Returns (2018) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Storks (2016) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Titanic: The Legend Goes On (2000) * Zootopia (2016) Video Games Arcade: * Cruis'n World (1996) Nintendo Switch: * LEGO The Incredibles Nintendo GameCube *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie PC: * LEGO The Incredibles * Plants vs. Zombies (Video Game) * Playskool Puzzles (1995) (PC Game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) PlayStation 2 *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie PlayStation 4: * LEGO The Incredibles XBOX * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Xbox One: * LEGO The Incredibles Commercials New Zealand: * Kia Ora from Kaikoura (2017) * New World - BagVote.co.nz (2017) United States: * Hotwire (Commercials) (Heard often in "The Hotwire Effect - Beach.") Shorts * Day & Night (2010) (Shorts) Trailers * G-Force (2009) (Trailers) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (Trailers) * Madagascar (2005) (Trailers) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) (Trailers) TV Spots * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (TV Spots) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (TV Spots) Music Videos * Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (feat. Bruno Mars, 2 Chainz, Tyga & Mystic) Video & DVD Previews * KidVision VHS Preview (1995) Logos * TMS Entertainment (1999-2009) (Logos) Online Videos * The Nostalgia Critic Miscellaneous * Microsoft Plus! 95 * Microsoft Plus! for Kids * Microsoft Plus! 98 * Windows NT 4.0 Workstation Resource Kit YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Martinez Twins Series * PaperLuigi99 (Used for censor bleeps) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz (TV Series) * WhitneyGoLucky (Heard in a very low pitch, slowed down.) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601/Image Gallery Audio Samples (A low pitched and slowed down version of the sound.) Category:Hollywoodedge